freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Main = is an indie point-and-click survival horror video game, and the third installment of the series developed by Scott Cawthon. It is chronologically the sequel to Five Nights at Freddy's. There are no doors or lights in the third game, and the player must rely on playing audio and sealing off vents to survive, as well as utilizing a Maintenance Panel to reboot any systems which happen to go offline. Summary Thirty years after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed its doors, the events that took place there have become nothing more than a rumor and a childhood memory, but the owners of "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction" are determined to revive the legend and make the experience as authentic as possible for patrons, going to great lengths to find anything that might have survived decades of neglect and ruin. At first there were only empty shells, a hand, a hook, and an old paper-plate doll, but then a remarkable discovery was made... The attraction now has one animatronic. Development The game was first announced with a teaser that was posted on Scott's website on December 6, 2014. Several more teasers on his website followed, the next being an image of Springtrap with the words "I am still here" on the image along with a small 3 in the corner, this image being added on January 2, 2015. The last teaser image he revealed on his website was an image of a box full of parts from the toy animatronics, parts from some old animatronics, and some other objects, such as a paper plate man. Springtrap can be seen standing next to the box. The file's name was "whatcanweuse.jpg". On January 26, 2015, Scott released the teaser trailer for Five Nights at Freddy's 3 on its Steam Greenlight page, the page also containing various in-game screenshots. The game was officially released on March 2, 2015 - first, as a demo given out to Let's Players on Twitch.tv and YouTube, then hours later as a full game available to the public on Steam. An Android version was released on March 7, 2015, followed by an iOS release on March 12, 2015. Audio The music that plays on the main menu. Selecting an option on the main menu. Starting a new night. The music that plays on the main menu screen from the "troll" game. Reception Five Nights at Freddy's 3 received mixed to positive reviews from professional critics, specifically garnering praise for its darker and grittier tone. At Metacritic, which assigns a rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 has received an average score of 71 out of 100, whereas GameRankings gave the game's PC version a 72.00% based on 4 reviews, and the iOS version an 80%. Omri Petitte from PC Gamer gave Five Nights at Freddy's 3 a score of 77 out of 100, praising the reworked camera system, but commented on how the jumpscares from the other animatronics "felt a little stale by the third night." In a more critical review, Nic Rowen from Destructoid gave the game a 6.5 out of 10, saying that, even though the game is "by far the most technically proficient and mechanically satisfying installment yet," he criticized Springtrap and Fazbear's Fright for lacking the "charm of the original cast and locations." Updates 1.01 Released on March 6, 2015. *Fixed a bug that caused the game to crash occasionally when starting a night. 1.03 Released on March 23, 2015. *Added a fourth star to the title screen obtained by beating Nightmare with Aggressive turned on. 1.031 Released on April 2, 2015. *Added walking and groaning sounds for Springtrap. *Fixed certain sound effects being at incorrect volumes. Halloween Update *Adds a jack-o-lantern to the desk and festive lights to the office when the computer's date is set to 10/31. History 2014 * On December 6, 2014, when brightened, Scott's website had a very large number three on the bottom right. This was possibly hinting at a third installment to the Five Nights at Freddy's series. Then, a very small text named "until next time" and then "Merry Christmas!" 2015 * On January 3, the "Offline" image was replaced with a picture of Springtrap's face looking out from the darkness with the accompanying text, "I am still here". When brightened, one can see "3" on the right bottom. Another version on Reddit is "I'll always be here". * On January 14, the deteriorated animatronic image was replaced with a picture of the toy animatronics' empty heads, including the BB paper plate doll, inside a box. A big, red "3" is seen above them. When the image is brightened, one can see Springtrap at the right of the box. * On January 27, after the trailer's release, Scott replaced the image on his website with a black image with very light text that reads "He always does". * On February 3, an image on Scott's website appeared to have a map on it with an icon that reads "YOU" and an arrow across from said icon. *In Steam Greenlight, Scott made a post about him being hacked, and sent a troll game available for download here. * On March 1, the image was changed once more on Scott's website of an image of Phantom BB that reads "Guess Who?" with a faded 10 on the bottom left hand side. * On March 2, Scott released another image of Phantom Chica and Phantom Foxy that reads "It's all in your mind". ** On this same day, Scott released a demo to a number of Let's Players on YouTube and Twitch. Hours later, the full game was officially released to the public. ** Minutes before the game's release Scott Cawthon did a countdown on the Steam Greenlight page, claiming "he was trigger happy when it comes to releasing games". * On March 7, an Android version of the game was released. * On March 12, an iOS version of the game was released. Trivia *During development, Scott posted on Steam Greenlight that he was "hacked" and send a download link for a troll game, which was simply a parody of There is no Pause Button!, except that the avatar's head was replaced with Freddy's head and the music was the song, "I am very glad, as I'm finally returning back home", also as the "Trololo" song (This song was later replaced due to copyright issues). He soon updated the post with "In case you all haven't figured it out yet, I have NOT been hacked so stop worrying! All I've been hearing about all day is how I've been hacked! Everything is fine and FNaF 3 is still moving full speed ahead. Now everyone take a chill pill and enjoy the nice game I made for you! ;)". The original link is no longer available. On July 18, 2015, however, a user from Gamejolt revived the game which can be downloaded from here. **The main menu screen from the troll game is slightly different than from the actual game - including Springtrap's pose being zoomed in a little, different menu with texts reading as "NEW" and "LOAD" rather than "New Game" and "Continue", and a different background music. *The game had the fewest screenshots on its Greenlight page and the trailer didn't show much gameplay. This led to more theories on what the game mechanics are like. *It has never been fully explained what the large "10" on the bottom of the Phantom BB teaser actually means. Although some fans have theorized that this means Scott initially intended on releasing the game March 10, this seems rather unlikely, since he never directly stated it, nor did he express any issues which would cause him to release the game early. **It was later confirmed on Steam by Scott that he intended to release multiple teasers until the game was released, counting down from 10. However, he abandoned the idea after the first teaser. *Unlike the previous games, the game's protagonist is never named. **This is exactly the same case for the fourth game. *Unlike the previous games, a fourth star can be obtained on the main menu screen - completing Nightmare Mode with the Aggressive cheat turned on will unlock this. **The fourth game has a similar feature as well. *Unlike the previous games, this game does not feature a Custom Night. **This is likely for the same reason as Golden Freddy and The Puppet not being customizable in the previous games' Custom Nights - the phantom animatronics only appear and attack if certain requirements are met (such as not changing the camera when one sees Phantom BB's face), and the only way to customize them was to increase the frequency of them appearing, which would be much too difficult for the player to deal with. Therefore, only Springtrap would logically be customizable. *Phantom Mangle does not appear in the Extra menu. *As evidenced by Night 5's end-of-night minigame, Purple Guy was killed inside Springtrap and is believed to have possessed him from that moment on, even during the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *On the announcement of the successful beta-test on the Steam Greenlight page, there are several letters which are doubled throughout the text. These letters, when compiled together, spell "My Name is Springtrap". *This is the only game in the whole series which does not show Freddy Fazbear or his variants on its game icon. The reason for this is because Freddy's variant in the game, Phantom Freddy isn't a direct threat to the player (as phantoms don't kill the player), instead Springtrap is. **Another possible reason is that Scott is trying to hide the Phantom animatronics until the game release. *Because this game takes place 30 years after the events of the first game, which in turn takes place several years after the events of the second and fourth, this would mean that Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is the last game in the series, story-wise. **This also makes it the only game in the series which presumably takes place in the future - assuming the pizzeria from the first game closed in the early 1990s (as commonly speculated), that would mean the third game occurs in the early 2020s. |-| Gallery = Art covers FNaF3_boxart.jpg|Box art for IndieDB. Header.jpg|Artwork for Steam. Teasers Fnaf3.png|On December 6, 2014, Scott Cawthon added this image to his website that, at first glance, appears to be nothing more but a black image that reads "offline" in white text. If adjusted in a photo manipulation program properly, a large, yellow "3" appears in the lower right corner. Html2.png|"soon" - The word that appeared when checking on the source code. NXEY0JM.png|The "soon" alt text in the split second before the Offline image loads. Html.png|"five, nights, at, freddys, 30 years later, only one" - The words that appear when checking the source code. MerryChristmas.png|"Five Nights at Freddy's, taking a break, Merry Christmas everyone! :)" BrightFNAF.jpg|Merry Christmas! Fnaf3.jpg|As of January 2nd, a new image replaced the "offline" screen... (features Springtrap) I am still here .png|...upon brightening the image, a small number "3" appears in the lower right corner. I Remain.png|"I remain" - The words that appear when checking the source code. whatcanweuse.jpg|Scott's third teaser for FNaF 3. It features the toys, Foxy's hook, and other things into one box. whatcanweuse brightened.jpg|Scott's third teaser for FNaF 3 brightened, revealing Springtrap on the right. Always.jpg|For a short period of time when the trailer was released, this image replaced the previous teaser on Scott's website. It has since been reverted. Map.jpg|The third teaser, featuring An image of the map for the game that appeared on February 3rd. Map fnaf 3.png|A brightened image of Scott's Map. It revealed CAMS 10 to 15. Guesswho.jpg|The fifth teaser on Scott's site, featuring Phantom Balloon Boy. The keyword in the website's code is "Fear". Inyourmind.jpg|The final teaser for the game, featuring Phantom Chica and Phantom Foxy that reads "It's all in your mind". Hat.jpg|Freddy's top hat lies alone on the floor, with dim lights shining on it, in this mysterious teaser that Scott posted after FNaF3 was released. Nohat.jpg|Scott's website updated on April 22nd, without the hat from the previous teaser. Many people thought back then that this was the beginning of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Announcements 2015-01-27_174522.png|Scott Cawthon debunking a rumor that the game would be released on February 5th. HQ_Scott_Beta_Testing_Announcement.png|Scott reveals about the beta test's success. HQ_Scott_FNaF3_Notreallycancelled.png|Scott jokingly announcing that he was hacked. FNaF3FourthStar.png|Scott stating that he plans to add a fourth star for completing Nightmare with the Aggressive Cheat. Main Menu SpringtrapTitleScreen.gif|Springtrap twitching (click to animate). 855.png|Springtrap, as he appears on the Title Screen. 859.png|Springtrap during his twitches. Others Franchise Pack.jpg|The Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Steam artwork featured alongside the Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Steam artwork in the cover art for the Franchise Pack. FreddyTrollGameHead.png|Freddy Fazbear's head from the FNaF 3 "Troll Game." herg_by_sprlngtrap-d8lkdeq.gif|Springtrap's Jumpscare from the right, slowed down 15% Videos Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Official Teaser Trailer|''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' teaser trailer. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Games